1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dehydration machine for dehydrating stuff such as used papers or virgin pulps.
2. Description of Related Art
Recycling of used papers has been demanded in the paper making industry for a long time in view of the need to better protect the natural environment. In this connection, various kinds of used paper processing machines have been developed in response to an increased demand of used papers.
An example of such machine is provided with a screw in a drum. The machine was designed to separate used paper into fibers and liquid by simply rotating, using the screws, used papers with liquid in the drum. However, in this machine, it was inevitable that a large amount of fibers flows out of the drum. Furthermore, it is not feasible to recycle the waste liquid that flows out of the drum because ink or the like is mixed therein.
The present inventors discover that it is effective to dehydrate used papers prior to the deinking process to enhance the deinking efficiency in the process. Based on the discover, the present inventors have accomplished the present invention.